Saigo ni
by Ai KyouHina Meguchi Marlett
Summary: "Apa Senpai mencintai Nodame?". Gadis berambut bob coklat itu mengulang hal yang sama pada Chiaki. Namun, pemuda itu belum mampu menjawabnya hingga kini. Apakah pertanyaan itu aka dijawab oleh Chiaki? Twoshot fic. RnR
1. Waiting

Ogenki desu ka minna ^^

Setelah hiatus hampir 2 tahun, akhirnya Kyou balik ke dunia fanfic. Thanks buat semua yg udh dkng Kyou buat bkin fic lg.

This is my 5th fic, and my first fic in this fandom. Mohon reviewnya buat para senpai ^^

Fic ini berlokasi di episode terakhir Nodame, tepatnya pas selesai recital kedua Nodame di Saint Malo, n mereka berdua balik ke Paris, tepatnya ke apartemennya Chiaki

Met Baca!

* * *

><p><strong>"Saigo ni..."<strong>

**Disclaimer : Tomoko Ninomiya**

**Pairing : Chiaki x Nodame**

* * *

><p>Dingin. Hanya kata itu yang pas untuk menyatakan suasana di salah satu ruangan di apartemen ini. Mungkin karena hujan deras yang turun sejak sejam yang lalu.<p>

Tapi bagi Chiaki, rasa dingin itu tidak hanya terasa oleh raganya, tapi juga jiwanya.

Pemuda itu duduk di atas sofa, memegang secangkir teh hijau yang masih panas. Ia tak sendiri, tapi bersama seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Nodame.

Chiaki menyeruput tehnya sedikit dan menghela nafas. Dia melihat ke arah luar jendela karena tak berani melihat gadis yang duduk di sampingnya, kini tengah menangis.

Rasa sedih, kesal, marah, dan merasa bersalah bercampur jadi satu, saat dia melihat ke arah gadis itu. Kantung mata coklat milik gadis itu telah berukuran lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Tak ingin berlama-lama dalam suasana itu, Chiaki mengambil tindakan. Pelan-pelan dia mencoba mengajak gadis itu bicara.

"Nodame..."

Yang disapa mengelap wajah dengan tisu terakhirnya. Ditatapnya pemuda itu tanpa ekspresi

"Mandilah. Aku akan memasak sesuatu. Kau lapar kan?" lanjut Chiaki sambil mengenakan celemek.

Nodame tetap tidak bergeming.

"Hei! Kau masih hidup?" sahut Chiaki mulai kesal.

"Nodame tidak lapar!" jawabnya singkat dan tak jelas.

"Baka! Kau terlalu kurus. Lihat!" Chiaki memegang tangan Nodame dan menunjukkannya kepada sang pemilik.

"Hah!"

"Kau juga bau! Cepat mandi!" Chiaki menyeret Nodame ke kamar mandi seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa, gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah dan menuruti kehendak konduktor Roux Marlett Orkestra itu.

* * *

><p>20 menit berlalu. Masakan telah terhidang di meja makan. Chiaki duduk di depannya, sambil menunggu seseorang, yang sampai sekarang masih berada di kamar mandi.<p>

"Nodame!" sahut Chiaki.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Nodame!" sahutnya lagi "Jangan bilang kalau kau tertidur di dalam sana!"

Suara jangkrik di luar menjawab sahutan Chiaki dengan merdunya.

"Cukup!" batinnya kesal. Cukup sudah semua tingkah aneh dan dingin gadis itu. Cukup sudah gadis itu memperlakukannnya layaknya seorang babysitter.

Chiaki melangkah ke kamar mandi, berniat untuk menggedor pintu kamar mandi. Ya, setidaknya agar gadis itu menyadari ada seseorang yang mengharapkan kehadirannya.

"Noda..."

"Bruk!"

Chiaki jatuh terlentang akibat ditabrak pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja ingin diberinya pelajaran. Sosok gadis yang sejak tadi ditunggu akhirnya keluar. Ia terpana melihat keadaan Chiaki.

"Senpai, kenapa tidur di sana?" tanya Nodame.

"Kau mendorong pintu tiba-tiba. Baka!" batinnya kesal.

"Cepat ke meja makan kalau sudah selesai!" perintahnya meninggalkan Nodame yang terbengong-bengong.

* * *

><p>"Itadakimasu!"<p>

Salam pembuka sebelum makan itu terucap dari mulut Nodame, dilanjutkan dengan suapan daging sapi yang terjepit di ujung sumpitnya.

"Oishii!" serunya riang "Sudah lama Nodame tidak makan seenak ini!"

Chiaki hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum, sambil menikmati makan malamnya.

"Nodame hanya ingin makan masakan senpai, sampai kapanpun!"

Aktivitas Chiaki terhenti sejenak. "Sampai kapanpun? Artinya 'selamanya' kan!" batinnya. Pemuda itu teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ya. Mungkin itu maksudnya!"

Hujan di luar telah berhenti. Dan suhu udara mulai naik. Tapi, suasana dingin tetap terasa di ruangan itu. Ada apa?

Gadis berambut coklat itu ternyata kembali menangis setelah selesai makan.

Sayangnya, pemuda itu tidak mau ambil pusing kali ini. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan membereskan meja makan.

"Kalau butuh tissu, ambil sendiri di kamarku!" sahut Chiaki di depan bak cuci piring.

Apa-apaan tanggapan itu?

"Baka senpai!"

Chiaki teperengah kaget mendengarnya. Aura dingin kian menusuk dirinya kali ini. Gadis itu ternyata telah berdiri di belakangnya dengan berjubahkan selimut putih seperti biasa.

"Nodame!"

"Kenapa senpai memperlakukan Nodame seperti ini?"

"Ma..maksudmu?"

"Senpai, Milch, Elise, semuanya... Kenapa kalian memperlakukan Nodame seperti anak kecil hah?"

"Noda-"

"Kalian hanya peduli dengan kemampuan Nodame yang bisa kalian manfaatkan. Memaksa Nodame harus begini, begitu. Apa Nodame pantas diperlakukan begini senpai? Tidak mendapatkan kepedulian sedikitpun dari siapapun!"

"Aku tahu, Nodame! Tapi asal kau tahu, semua orang tidak seperti itu!" batin Chiaki. Ia tak mampu mengatakan itu secara langsung.

"Senpai..." panggil Nodame "Apa senpai mencintai Nodame?"

Untuk kedua kalinya, pertanyaan yang sama dilontarkan Nodame sejak malam itu. Namun entah kenapa, Chiaki tak pernah menjawabnya. Bukan karena ia tak ingin menjawab. Hanya saja, tak mudah baginya mengatakan sesuatu yang berasal dari hati terdalamnya. Mungkin juga belum saatnya.

"Kalau senpai tidak mencintai Nodame katakan saja!"

Chiaki mengeringkan tangannya, kemudian melepas jubah yang membalut tubuh gadis itu.

Refleks gadis itu langsung berdiri hendak merebut kembali 'jubah'nya.

"Kembalikan. Itu-"

Mata gadis itu tiba-tiba melebar karena sesuatu tiba-tiba membalut tubuhnya dengan hangat.

"Baka!" ucap pemuda itu sambil memeluk Nodame.

"Senpai..."

"Aku membiarkanmu menangis, membiarkanmu bertingkah seenaknya selama ini. Lalu, Strezmann dan Elise mati-matian untuk membuat konser perdana untukmu. Dan semua orang mencarimu saat kau menghilang. Apa kau masih berfikir mereka jahat padamu hah?"

"Gomen nee, senpai. Nodame hanya tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Nodame bingung atas semua yang Nodame jalani!"

"Apa yang membuatmu bingung?"

"Tidak ada arah, dan tidak ada kepastian. Karena itu..."

Chiaki merasakan bahunya diremas.

"... Nodame butuh jawaban sekarang!"

"Dia tersiksa oleh rasa galaunya sendiri!" fikir Chiaki. Ingin rasanya ia 'menyelamatkan' kekasihnya itu dari semua hal yang menyiksa. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Menjawab pertanyaan yang bisa menghilangkan kebingungannya saja ia belum sanggup.

"Belum saatnya!" ujar Chiaki. "Tapi, tolong jangan pergi lagi seperti kemarin. Karena jika sekali lagi kau melakukannya, aku takkan mencarimu lagi!"

Angin malam berhembus ke dalam ruangan itu. Sementara mereka berdua tetap dalam posisi itu.

Gadis itu tetap tak bergeming dalam pelukkannya.

"Nodame!" panggil Chiaki.

"Senpai... Baumu enak..."

"Apa? Jangan-jangan..."

Chiaki menyibakkan rambut bob coklat yang menutupi matanya gadis itu untuk memastikan dugaannya.

"Dia tertidur..."

Chiaki membawa gadis itu ke kamar, membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur nyaman, dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal.

Diamatinya wajah Nodame yang damai dalam tidurnya. Seolah tak ada beban tergambar di sana. Tapi, putra dari Seiko Miyoshi itu tahu, hati kecilnya gundah. Menantikan satu jawaban dari dua pertanyaan yang ia ajukan pada Chiaki beberapa waktu lalu.

Pemuda itu membaringkan diri di atas sofa.

"Senpai, menikahlah denganku!"  
>"Senpai, apa kau mencintai Nodame?<p>

Pertanyaan itu kembali terngiang di telinganya. Hanya ada satu kata yang harus dikatakan Chiaki sebagai jawaban, "Ya"

"Tapi bagaimana aku mengatakannya?"

Di satu sisi ia bahagia karena Nodame mau kembali padanya. Di sisi lain ia bingung mengucapkan kata itu.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba bayangan seseorang berkelebat dalam benaknya. Seseorang yang bisa membatunya menyelesaikan masalah ini.

* * *

><p>Sinar matahari pagi masuk melalui ventilasi kamar, membuat seorang gadis yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur itu terbangun.<p>

"Ohayo, Chiaki-senpai!" serunya riang sambil melompat bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Kicauan burung-burung di pagi hari menjawab seruannya dengan merdu.

"Senpai..." sahutnya lagi.

Nodame berjalan menuju meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnyaberdiri untuk mengambil handphonenya. Namun niatnya urung setelah melihat sebuah benda yang lebih menarik dari handphonenya, yang juga berada di atas meja.

Secarik kertas berisi pesan singkat. Nodame memanyunkan bibirnya.

"_Gomen nee aku tidak membangunkanmu. Sarapanmu sudah kusimpan di lemari pendingin. Dan nanti malam jangan lupa menonton konserku. Aku akan mengirim seseorang untuk menjemputmu._

_Shinichi._

"Gyabo, hanya itu? Senpai punya mobil, tapi kenapa menyuruh orang lain untuk menjemput?" jerit Nodame.

Tapi siapa yang akan menjemputnya?

Sementara itu, seorang wanita setengah baya sedang membereskan dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Nyonya, Tuan muda datang!"

Seruan itu membuatnya menghentikan aktivitasnya. Nyonya besar itu berjalan ke arah pintu. Matanya menangkap sosok pemuda keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Shinichi..."

"Kaa-san!"

"Seharusnya telepon dulu kalau mau datang!" ujarnya melipat kedua tangannya.

"Gomen nasai. Ada urusan mendadak. Aku butuh bantuanmu.

"Masuklah kalau begitu!"

Chiaki mengikutinya melangkah ke dalam rumah megah itu.

To be continued...

Review plssss ^^


	2. The answer

**"Saigo ni..." part 2**

**Disclaimer : Tomoko Ninomiya**

**Pairings : Chiaki x Nodame**

* * *

><p>Alunan nada-nada karya Chopin itu memenuhi salah satu ruangan di dalam apartemen. Sang pianis yang memainkannya memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap dentingan yang ditangkap oleh saraf pendengarnya. Dan Jari-jarinya menari dengan lincah di atas tuts hitam putih itu. Sementara itu di luar apartemen, sebuah mobil masuk ke halaman. Cahaya lampunya menyorot ke arah pintu. Derunya membuat konsentrasi sang pianis pecah. Ia terpaksa menghentikan permainannya meskipun belum selesai.<p>

Dengan kesal, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah jendela, mengintip siapa yang akan keluar dari mobil.

Nodame, sang pianis, terkejut bukan kepalang. Bukan hanya karena sosok yang baru keluar dari dalam mobil, tapi juga karena keadaan di sekelilingnya. Langit telah berwarna gelap dengan bulan sabit serta taburan bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip Nodame teringat akan sesuatu.

"Jangan lupa menonton konserku malam ini!"

"Mukyaa. Nodame belum bersiap, dan orang yang dikirim senpai sudah datang!"

Secepat kilat gadis itu berlari ke kamar mandi.

* * *

><p>Sosok yang keluar dari dalam mobil itu adalah Seiko Miyoshi, pemilik apartemen, sekaligus ibu dari Shinichi Chiaki. Beliau menunggu dengan sabar sambil bersandar di pintu mobil. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya.<p>

Tak lama kemudian, orang yang tunggu keluar. Kini ia berdiri di depan Nyonya itu sambil mengatur nafas.

"Gomen nasai membuat Anda lama menunggu!"

"Tidak apa Nodame-chan!" balasnya sambil tersenyum ramah "Ayo berangkat!"

Nodame masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk tepat di sebelah Nyonya itu. Sang Nyonya menghidupkan mesin mobil dan menginjak gas. Mobil pun mulai berjalan pelan.

"Gomen nasai. Tadi Nodame keasyikan main piano sampai lupa waktu!" ujar Nodame memulai pembicaraan "Apa kita sudah terlambat, Miyoshi-san?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Nodame-chan. Konser Shinichi dimulai satu jam lagi. Kita punya waktu banyak untu santai kan?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau Nodame-chan ikut ke rumahku?"

"Ya!"

"Nodame-chan. Panggil aku "Kaa-san mulai sekarang!".

Wajah Nodame memerah.

"Apa tidak terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Nodame sopan. Mendengar itu, sang Nyonya tertawa kecil.

"Nodame-chan, kau lucu. Aku lebih suka kau memanggilku begitu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kalau kau menjadi menantuku suatu hari nanti!"

Wajah Nodame makin memerah karena tersipu.

"Anak yang polos!" batin sang Nyonya "Dia punya daya tarik tersendiri. Mungkin ini yang Shinichi sukai darinya!"

"Nodame-chan..." panggilnya lagi "Tahun ini kau lulus kan? Apa impianmu?"

Mata gadis itu berbinar menjawabnya.

"Nodame ingin melakukan konser piano bersama Senpai, memainkan lagu kesukaan Nodame. Tapi..."

"Hm?"

"Sudah ada orang lain yang memainkan lagu itu bersama Senpai!" lanjutnya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Begitu!" tanggap Nyonya itu singkat "Berarti impian kalian sama!"

"Tidak!" tanggap Nodame "Senpai bilang impiannya adalah menjadi seorang konduktor. Dan impian itu sudah terwujud!"

"Tapi impiannya tidak hanya itu, Nodame-chan. Sejak melihat permainan pianomu, Shinichi memutuskan untuk tampil bersamamu suatu hari nanti!"

"Benarkah? Senpai mau tampil bersama Nodame?"

"Kau, dan musikmu, adalah malaikat baginya!"

Andai saja tubuh Nodame tidak ada, mungkin nyawanya sudah terbang saking tersipunya.

"Ah, apa aku terlalu berlebihan, Nodame-chan? Fufu gomen nee, aku hanya bercanda koq!"

Sekarang, Nodame serasa jatuh terhempas ke tanah. Gadis itu melihat sosok lain saat menatap sang Nyonya.

"Dia menyebalkan, seperti Senpai!" batinnya.

Mobil yang ditumpanginya berjalan perlahan memasuki halaman sebuah rumah megah.

"Nodame-chan, ayo turun! Kita sudah tiba!"

Nyonya Miyoshi membangunkan Nodame dari lamunannya. Mata coklat gadis itu terpana melihat rumah megah di hadapannya.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Sang Nyonya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Rasa kagum mahasiswi kesayangan Charles Auclair itu kian bertambah saat memasuki ruangan utama di rumah itu. Ada 4 buah sofa tersusun rapi di bagian tengah. Lalu, ada sebuah piano warna coklat tua di dekat jendela. Dan yang paling menarik perhatian gadis itu adalah sebuah bingkai foto besar yang terpajang di dinding, bergambar seorang pria berkacamata dan memakai stelan jas warna hitam, bersama seorang wanita duduk di kursi mengenakan gaun warna pink. Ia memeluk seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 7 tahun di pangkuannya, dan berpakaian sama persis dengan si pria. Nodame mengamati gambar anak laki-laki itu. Sosok itu terasa tak asing lagi baginya.<p>

"Anak di foto itu adalah Shinichi saat berumur 7 tahun!"

Lagi-lagi Sang Nyonya membuyarkan lamunannya, walaupun kali ini disertai pernyataan yang menjawab rasa penasarannya atas sosok itu. Nodame tersenyum.

"Kazuo-kun, memang manis!" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Nyonya Miyoshi yang mendengar gumamnya terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Siapa Kazuo?"

Nodame menatapnya "Itu kararter kesukaan Nodame di anime PuriGorota. Dia manis dan perhatian. Tapi kadang-kadang ia cuek dan bersikap menyebalkan, mirip dengan Chiaki-senpai!" jelasnya panjang lebar dengan khasnya.

"Begitu!" tanggap Nyonya itu singkat.

"Oh ya, Miyoshi-san. Nodame harus menonton Chiaki-senpai!"

"Hm. Tapi sebelum itu..."

"Apa?" tanya Nodame heran karena Ibu dari kekasihnya itu mengamati tubuhnya.

"Kau juga harus terlihat istimewa, Nodame-chan. Ayo ikut aku!"

Diliputi rasa penasaran yang mendalam tentang apa yang akan terjadi padanya, Nodame menurut. Ia menyusuri langkah perempuan itu ke sebuah ruangan.

* * *

><p>Partitur, kursi, berbagai instrumen musik, serta berbagai alat lain telah disiapkan di panggung auditorium terbesar di kota Paris itu. Orang mulai berdatangan dan langsung duduk di kursi tamu.<p>

Sementara itu, di belakang panggung, para pemain sibuk mempersiapkan diri. Salah seorang diantaranya adalah konduktor tetap Roux Marlett, Shinichi Chiaki.

Sebenarnya pemuda ini sudah siap tampil bila dipandang dari sisi manapun. Baik dari sikap maupun penampilannya. Tapi bagi pemuda itu sendiri, hatinya belum siap, mengingat seseorang yang menjadi 'tujuan' konsernya itu belum terlihat di kursi tamu.

Diliriknya arloji hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Tinggal 15 menit lagi!" batinnya cemas.

Di pintu masuk auditorium. Beberapa orang tamu yang akan memasuki ruangan auditorium menghentikan langkahnya. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil.

"Siapa dia?"  
>"Kau tidak tahu ya? Dia kan gadis yang menampilkan Chopin bersama Strezmann di London!"<br>"Masa'? Dia anak yang wajahnya cemberut waktu itu?"  
>"Cantik..."<p>

Gadis yang mereka bicarakan menunggu di sisi mobil. Tubuhnya berbalut gaun malam warna merah tanpa tali, menutup hingga ujung kakinya, membuatnya harus mengangkatnya sedikit saat berjalan. Lehernya terpasang sebuah kalung perak dengan liontin berbentuk hati. Sepasang anting-anting panjang juga menghiasi kedua telinganya. Wajahnya terlihat segar dengan blush on pink. Ditambah dengan rambut coklatnya disanggul, hingga tertinggal poni kecil yang membingkai wajahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Nyonya Miyoshi keluar dari mobil. Digandengnya tangan gadis yang sejak tadi melamun memandangi pintu masuk auditorium.

"Ayo, Nodame-hime. Pangeranmu menunggu di dalam!"

"Mukyaaa!" batinnya melompat-lompat ria.

Para pemusik dari Roux Marlett Orkestra telah duduk bersama instrumen mereka di atas auditorium, menandakan pertujukan akan dimulai.

Tak lama kemudian, sang konduktor muncul. Tepuk tangan menyambutnya dengan meriah. Ia langsung naik ke atas panggung, membelakangi penonton. Tangannya mulai bergerak memberi aba-aba. Lalu, musikpun membahana memenuhi auditorium.

Mungkin itu yang seharusnya terjadi. Namun kenyataannya, sang konduktor tidak langsung naik ke panggung untuk melaksanakan pertunjukan, tetapi ia malah berjalan ke arah tempat duduk para tamu, kemudian berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah antara panggung dan tempat duduk para tamu.

Semua penonton memandangnya heran. Tak terkecuali Nodame, kekasihnya yang selalu menantikan konsernya. Belum habis rasa herannya, kebingungan mulai merasuki otaknya. Pasalnya Nyonya Miyoshi yang sejak tadi hanya duduk di sampingnya, malah ikut berdiri.

"Ayo Nodame-chan!" ajaknya sambil tersenyum.

Meski masih diliputi oleh kebingungan, Nodame tetap mengikutinya. Gadis itu menaikkan sedikit gaun yang menutupi kakinya. Ia berjalan mengikuti sang Nyonya ke tempat konduktor itu berdiri.

"Shinichi, tugasku sudah selesai. Sekarang giliranmu!" ucapnya setelah mereka sampai, kemudian ia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Nodame menatap mata hitam itu penuh tanda tanya. Sebaliknya, pemilik mata hitam itu menatapnya dengan penuh pesona. Inikah Nodame? Gadis sederhana yang selama ini dikenalnya, kini menjelma menjadi seorang putri tercantik di dunia.

"Senpai..." ucap gadis itu saat pemuda di hadapannya hanya terdiam memandangnya.

Chiaki menghela nafas.

"Nodame-hime. Maukah kau memainkan lagu gembira bersamaku?" ajak Chiaki dengan tangan mengulur ke depan, menunggu tangan sang gadis masuk ke dalam genggamannya. Sementara itu, wajahnya bersemu merah. Wajah gadis yang dipandangnya juga bersemu merah. Baru kali ini pemuda berego tinggi itu memperlakukannya layaknya seorang kekasih sesungguhnya.

Entah, apapun pendapat yang diutarakan otaknya, ia tak peduli. Tapi yang jelas, ia merasa bahagia.

Seulas senyum serta anggukan kepala nan anggun mewakili jawabannya. Tangannya mengulur, menggenggam tangan sang pemuda.

Tepuk tangan meriah kembali membahana, terutama saat mereka berdua menaiki panggung. Nodame melepaskan genggamannya, dan langsung duduk di depan piano. Sedangkan Chiaki langsung berdiri di depan para pemusik, menggerakkan tangannya, memberi aba-aba. Ia juga melirik ke arah pianis, memastikan bahwa gadis itu telah siap.

Tangan sang konduktor menghentak. Piano Concerto dalam G mayor karya Ravel itu langsung menggema di auditorium itu.

Dengan seketika, auditorium menjadi senyap. Hanya suara-suara dari paduan instrumen itu yang terdengar. Para tamu tersentak. Mulut mereka kaku, seakan tak mampu mengucapkan apapun. Mata mereka berbinar, seakan tak bisa lagi berkedip, seolah-olah mereka sedang dipengaruhi oleh mantra sihir yang kuat ketika mendengar dentingan-dentingan nada yang mengalun indah.

Alunan demi alunan nada bergema. Nodame meluapkan semua emosinya di setiap alunan yang dibuatnya, mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya dalam konser pertamanya bersama sang pujaan hati. Ia ingin membagi kebahagiaannya untuk setiap orang yang mendengar musiknya, bukan hanya sekedar mendapat pujian atau penghargaan.

Tidak terasa, nada terakhir berdenting. Sang pianis mengangkat jemarinya dari tuts hitam putih itu, dan melihat ke arah para tamu.

"SUGOI...!" teriak salah satu penonton, disusul dengan tepuk tangan meriah.

"Mimpi!" batin Nodame "Ini pasti mimpi!"

"Ayo!"

Suara ajakan yang tak asing lagi di telinganya itu membuatnya tertegun. Ia bangkit berdiri, lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Senpai, bangunkan Nodame!" lirihnya.

"Apa?"

"Nodame bermimpi kan? Mana mungkin Senpai ingin tampil bersama Nodame Walaupun senpai tahu, itu adalah impian Nodame!".

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Nodame tetaplah Nodame. Meski ia menjelma menjadi seorang putri pun, ia tetaplah dirinya yang sederhana, naif, kekanakan, bahkan aneh.

Tapi bagaimanapun dirinya, bagi Chiaki itu tak penting. Asal gadis itu berada di sisinya, dan mencintainya dengan tulus, itu sudah cukup.

"Baka!" gumam Chiaki disusul dengan pukulan tongkat kecil yang biasa digunakannya untuk memimpin orkestra itu ke kepala Nodame.

"Senpai... Sakit!"

"Tunggu dulu, terasa sakit!. Berarti, Nodame tidak bermimpi!" batin Nodame.

Chiaki langsung menoleh ke arah para tamu, memandangi seseorang yang tak lain adalah ibunya sendiri, Nyonya Miyoshi. Ia mengangguk, seolah berkata "sudah saatnya" pada putranya itu.

Chiaki kembali menatap gadis itu sambil menghela nafas.

"Noda Megumi..." ucapnya dengan wajah bersemu merah serta detak jantung yang tak beraturan "Menikahlah...denganku...!"

Gadis itu terpana dengan wajah memerah dan mulut menganga. Sementara pemuda dihadapannya menunggu dengan penuh harap.

Suasana di auditorium terasa syahdu, ditambah dengan alunan musik dari Roux Marlett Orkestra yang ternyata telah bermain tanpa aba-aba.

"Apa yang difikirkannya? Nodame, cepat jawab!" batin Chiaki karena gadis itu diam.

Tak lama kemudian, Nodame mengulurkan tangannya, tapi bukan untuk membawa tangan pemuda itu ke dalam genggamannya, melainkan untuk menjitak dahi pemuda itu.

"Baka, Senpai mabuk ya?" ucap gadis itu tanpa disangka-sangka oleh Chiaki "Nodame mau pulang..."

"Nani?" seru Chiaki dalam hati. Ia melongo, memandangi gadis itu hendak melangkah pergi darinya. Rasanya seluruh dunia tengah mengejeknya saat ini. Chiaki teringat akan sesuatu.

"Apakah seperti ini perasaanmu waktu itu, Nodame?"

Tidak, kali ini takkan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi, begitu kata hatinya. Chiaki berseru pada gadis itu.

"Aku serius!"

Nodame menghentikan langkahnya.

"Simpan kata-kata itu untuk orang tua Nodame!" ucapnya tanpa menoleh.

"Kalau begitu, lihatlah ke arah penonton!"

Nodame melayangkan matanya ke tempat yang dikatakan Chiaki. Ia terkejut. Beberapa orang dari tamu itu melambaikan tangan sambil berseru ke arahnya. Orang-orang yang sangat dikenalnya, meski dalam penampilan berbeda.  
>"Megumi...!"<p>

"Kaa-san, Oto-san, Yoshi?"

"Mereka sudah berada di Paris beberapa hari yang lalu, dan memintaku merahasiakan hal ini darimu, karena mereka ingin membuat kejutan.." jelas Chiaki panjang lebar.

Gadis itu tetap diam.

"Jadi, bagai..."

Nafasnya seolah terhenti, karena gadis itu tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Senpai... Aishitemasu!"

Chiaki tersenyum. Kali ini ia mengambil inisiatif. Ia melepaskan gadis itu dari pelukkannya, kemudian menggenggam tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya.

Sekali lagi, tepuk tangan kembali membahana di ruangan itu. Mereka tidak meyangka bahwa mereka terpilih menjadi saksi atas peristiwa bahagia itu.

Dan bagi Nodame sendiri, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang tak terlupakan baginya.

"4 tahun kita bersama, banyak sudah hal yang kita alami bersama. Dan mulai sekarang, kisah baru akan terukir. Jadilah istriku yang manis. Itu impianmu kan, Nodame? Dan kau tahu, itu impianku juga. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi!"

* * *

><p>Gimana endingnya minna? Gomen nee kalo gaje.<p>

Review plssssssssss! *membunkuk hormat*


End file.
